Esme's New Moon Portuguese version
by TwiliteAddict
Summary: Sinopese: Você achou inaceitável para os Cullens deixarem Bella em Lua Nova? Tenho certeza que sim! Carlisle e Esme devem ter tido algo a dizer sobre a idéia maluca de Edward sobre sair. Esta é a visão detalha como Esme tentou, sem sucesso, intervir.


Sinopese: Você achou inaceitável para os Cullens deixarem Bella em Lua Nova? Tenho certeza que sim! Carlisle e Esme devem ter tido algo a dizer sobre a idéia maluca de Edward sobre sair. Esta é a visão detalha como Esme tentou, sem sucesso, intervir e mudar o seu curso.

**Esme's New Moon**

Eu me ajoelhei no chão para arrancá-lo. Fizeram um alto clinking soar quando eles atacaram um ao outro na lata de lixo. Mas pior que isso, as peças estilhaçadas do vidro quebrado representada como a minha família havia se tornado agora. Em alguns breves segundos, muito tinha mudado. Tudo o que restou da festa de aniversário de Bella foi 18 se espalhou em pedaços e esperanças arrasadas.

Jasper tinha tentado o último dos males. Ele havia tentado atacar outro membro da família (como eu já havia vindo a considerar Bella uma filha). E apesar de Bella ter sofrido danos físicos, como resultado desse ataque, o relacionamento de Jasper e Edward também sofreu com as cicatrizes. Poderia essa família ser concertada e eventualmente, assim como as feridas da Bella iria ser curadas?

Da sala principal que eu roubei um olhar do Carlisle. Ele ainda estava na janela de onde ele tinha visto Edward e Bella nós deixar há mais de trinta minutos atrás. Estaríamos todos olhando para ele por força, no rescaldo desta última catástrofe eu podia sentir que ele estava se preparando para a tempestade que certamente viria depois deste momento de calma. Eu sabia que para manter a minha distância, ele reuniu seus pensamentos. Eu estiquei meus ouvidos para ouvir de meus outros filhos. Emmett que tinha deixado com Rose . "Eu disse que isso ia acontecer!" Alice não havia retornado desde que ela saiu novamente para falar com Jasper.

O som da abertura da porta traseira, sacudiu Carlisle e eu de nossos pensamentos. Alice entrou na sala com um Jasper relutante em entrar. Carlisle se afastou da janela para enfrentá-los, mas não falou, enquanto eu abandonei a minha tentativa de limpeza para ficar ao lado do meu marido.

Alice falou primeiro.

"Carlisle, Esme, eu acho que seria melhor se Jasper e eu saíssemos por enquanto."

Quando seus olhos se encontraram os nossos, eles refletia era uma grande tristeza. Jasper mantinha os olhos desviados. Estranhamente, eu sentia como se o dom dele estivesse trabalhando no sentido inverso. Eu podia sentir remorso e agonia rolarem para fora dele em ondas. E havia também a dúvida. Dúvida de que ele poderia dominar o nosso estilo de vida.

"Será que Edward lhe pediu para sair?" Carlisle perguntou à queima-roupa.

"Não," Alice balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "No estilo clássico de Edward, ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu."

"Então, como é possível está família te ajudar? Carlisle desafiado.

"Se me permitem," Jasper falou calmamente. "Eu respeito muito essa família. Eu sou, obviamente, uma responsabilidade. Assim que eu tiver um melhor controle, vamos voltar para casa."

"Se você desejar voltar?" Eu disparei, sem saber o que me assustou mais: o pensamento deles nos deixando ou não saber quando ou se iria voltar.

"Jasper quer ficar com Peter e Charlotte por um tempo."

Carlisle olhou inquieto. "Eles não o refrearão de sua sede de sangue humano. Você precisa estar com os outros que vivem a vida que quer levar."

"Agora, eu apenas não me encaixa em qualquer lugar. Ver alguns rostos amigos podem me ajudar a pensar mais claramente. Mas eu não posso ficar aqui. Edward, suas emoções são muito grandes ... agora. "

Olhei para Carlisle e supliquei,[i] por favor, não os deixe ir ... Mas, então, uma bolha de tranqüilidade começou a dar forma dentro do meu peito. Ela cresceu de tamanho, até que me encheu com uma sensação reconfortante de calma.

Compreensão bateu e meus olhos piscaram para Jasper.

Seus olhos tristes foram presos nos meus.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Esme. Voltaremos um dia, eu prometo."

O pânico que brotou dentro ao ouvir a decisão final de sua voz, estourou a bolha e Jasper franziu a testa.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto." Ele largou a mão de Alice e saiu correndo pelas escadas.

Alice fechou os olhos, o conflito que ela estava passando foi exibido em sua face, doce de criança. Ela não queria sair, mas ela teve de escolher seu marido, seu companheiro, acima de seu clã-família.

"Eu não posso ver agora. Eu não sei o futuro da família. Demasiadas opções estão sendo consideradas. " Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou para Carlisle e eu. "Lamento muito. Eu pedi para o Jazz tentar esse estilo de vida e ele tentou. Eu acho que talvez seja necessário dar alguns passos para trás antes de podermos avançar novamente. Nós vamos sair antes de Edward retornar. Será mais fácil para os dois dessa forma. Eu amo vocês dois. "

Ela nos abraçou e também subiu as escadas.

"Carlisle?" Eu implorei sentindo que dá mesma maneira, tudo que passei construindo e consolidando estava chegando a um fim súbito. "Eu sei", El disse me puxando para ele. "Nós temos que deixá-los ir, Esme. Eles realmente não são nossos, nem são crianças. "

"Você acha que eles vão voltar?"

"Eu espero que sim." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Vamos começar a limpar isto. Estamos indo para outra rodada de crise , quando Edward voltar. "

Mas Edward não voltou naquela noite, só parando em casa de manhã para mudar as roupas antes de sair para a escola.

No dia seguinte não foi melhor. Edward retornou a escola, mas logo depois pediu licença para caçar.

Eu sentei na minha mesa, lápis na mão, mas eu ainda tinha que fazer uma marca sobre o projeto na minha frente. Olhando pela janela, eu vi o céu mudar de tons de azul para vermelho escuro e finalmente roxos intensos. As palavras de Alice jogaram na minha cabeça. "Eu não sei o futuro da família, muitas opções estão sendo consideradas."

Meu instinto me dizia que algo estava se formando com Edward. Ele era o desconhecido que Alice tinha o enigmaticamente se referido, eu só sabia disso. E ele estava evitando a mim e a Carlisle.

Carlisle profetizou palavras sobre a Bella, e primeira a visita à nossa casa veio à mente, "... Como isso poderá acabar bem?"

Eu estava tão extasiada coma visão e muitas vezes chocada de como meu filho surgiu para a vida, eu tinha otimismo ignorando as palavras de advertência. Afinal, o amor sempre encontra um caminho - não é mesmo?

Edward era uma boa alma. Ele merecia o amor. Mas agora eu queria saber porquê ele veio como um pacote estranho. Frágil humana. silenciosa.

Ele foi desenhado para ela por sua humanidade, algo que ele nunca quis desistir?

Ele confundir o amor com a luxúria e desejo que ele tinha para o sangue que o chamou? Nós queremos sempre o que não podemos ter. Quanto mais proibido, é mais cobiçado.

Mas, principalmente, Eu me perguntei se ele tinha caído para o que sua mente não disse. Ela era um mistério para ele, ao contrário de qualquer mulher antes dela. Inédita e desconhecida. Um desafio e ainda um refúgio para ele ao mesmo tempo.

O que atraiu-lhe tão fortemente a ela? Por fim, ela realmente importa?

Bella parecia tão atraída por Edward. Claro, que ela seria atraída por ele, como qualquer fêmea humana, mas talvez a diferença era que ele tinha deixado ela entrar. Ela agora sabia o que só nós conhecíamos – sua grande capacidade de amar, sua compaixão e forte lealdade. Mas ela também tinha percebido o quão era improvável que o relacionamento deles fosse durar. Ainda assim, ela se agarrou a ele, quase como se sua vida dependesse dele.

Meus pensamentos trabalharam em um círculo completo, trazendo-me de volta ao começo: O que vai acontecer em um relacionamento assim que por si não deveria ser, ainda não determinado para ser julgado?

Suavemente a música do piano flutuou em meus pensamentos no térreo. Acho que logo teria a minha resposta ...

Atraído pela beleza assombrosa da sua música e minha curiosidade,eu me aconcheguei no degrau mais alto. Era o meu lugar favorito para sentar e ouvir a peça de Edward. Enquanto eu permanecesse fora de sua vista, ele iria tocar e eu gostaria de ouvir o seu humor, que evoluiu através de sua música. Eventualmente, eu ouvia as notas familiares que soube ser da minha música. Então eu sabia que ele tinha pego a presença da minha mente.

Esta noite a música era triste. Amarga. Doce. Solitaria. Movido por suas emoções, Eu desci da escada. Uma vez que eu estava a poucos centímetros dele, seus dedos congelaram. Quando retomaram a dança hábil sobre as teclas, a minha canção apareceu.

Eu deslizei suavemente ao lado dele no banco liso. Nós nos sentamos juntos em silêncio verbal enquanto ele tocava. Eu vejo seu rosto. Ele não tinha qualquer expressão.

_Edward_?

Ele ignorou minha pergunta mental e continuou a desempenhar a minha pacificamente canção até o fim.

Ele descansou seus dedos sobre as teclas e eu esperei e assisti. Quando ele os retirou, foi para fechar a tampa sobre as teclas.

"Eu sou completo agora."

Tais palavras realizaram sua finalidade.

"Ainda é a composição mais requintada que eu já ouvi e um dos mais caros presente, Edward."

"É sobre a beleza infinita, bondade suave e generosidade. É o meu retrato de você em forma musical. Eu queria tocar para você uma última vez. "

Eu fechei meus olhos abruptamente para esconder a dor aguda causada por suas palavras, mas ele não tinha necessidade de ver os meus olhos para saber.

"Você está indo embora." Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

"Sim", respondeu ele, no entanto.

"Porquê?"

"O que aconteceu com Jasper -"

"Foi um acidente! Todos nós cometemos erros ", minhas palavras foram apressadas e quebradas, mostrando o meu desespero. O que eu disse em seguida provou isso. "Ele saiu Edward. Alice e Jasper se foram. Não há nenhuma razão para você sair! " _Não faça isso ..._

Pela primeira vez desde que me sentei ao lado dele, ele se virou para olhar para mim.

"Eu tenho que fazer. Eu não posso deixar isso continuar. Bella não pertence ao nosso mundo mais que nós pertencemos ao dela. James, Jasper, e qual o próximo? Não tem sido a sua vida ameaçada o suficiente? " Suas mãos projetaram-se em punhos antes dele continuar, "Não é claro que eu não trouxe nada, além de desastres para sua vida?"

"Você também a salvou uma vez."

"Esta é minha chance de salvá-la novamente, Esme."

"Por que você a ama, Edward?"

A minha pergunta franca o pegou de surpresa e ele ficou momentaneamente sem palavras.

"Bella ..." ele engoliu e visivelmente começou a tremer. "Ela é brilhante, mas dócil. Ela brilha com uma beleza que vem de dentro e brilha exteriormente. Ela se sente em casa e me faz querer ser mais do que eu sou. Ela preenche o meu pensamento e eu me sinto chamado a ela. Sua felicidade é tudo que importa para mim. "

Ele olhou chocado com a sua divulgação.

"Edward é ... ela ... ela é a sua companheira?"

Minhas palavras abriram as comportas e ele quebrou.

O choro veio devagar e silenciosamente no início, mas ele balançou mais quando eu o abracei.

Fiquei surpresa com sua demonstração de emoção. Embora eu pudesse sempre sentir suas emoções através da música que ele tocava, seus movimentos e as cores dos seus olhos, ele mantinha a maioria de seu estado emocional em cheque – raramente perdendo o controle. A intensidade desse colapso emocional me assustou. Ele ficou tão exposto, tão frágil e vulnerável. Segurei-lhe apertado para protegê-lo.

Coloquei beijos em seus cabelos desgrenhados e sussurrei: "Nós vamos com você."

Minha declaração acalmou-o por um breve segundo porém ele falou: "Não. Este é o meu problema."

"Se eu estivesse em necessidade, Edward, você não iria ficar por mim?"

Ele se afastou para olhar para mim. "Claro que eu iria."

"E quando Emmett e Jasper tiveram seus momentos de fraqueza, você esperou por eles? "

"Sim ". Seus olhos desviaram dos meus, conforme ele havia chegado ao ponto que eu estava prestes a induzir.

"Vamos esperar por você agora. Eu não vou abandonar minha família - nunca", disse deixando convicção encher a minha voz.

Carlisle apareceu na porta.

"Ela tem razão, Edward. Se você partir, partimos com você."

Ele balançou a cabeça em resignação,optando por não contrariar a ambos. "Ok."

"Posso pedir uma coisa, Edward?" Eu timidamente questionei. Você vai esperar ... esperar apenas alguns dias para resolver as coisas. Você pode ver as coisas de forma diferente uma vez que você se acalmou e teve a chance de pensar mais claramente. "

Ele se levantou do piano e arrastou-se à sua altura máxima e, em seguida, estoicamente respondeu: "Eu não posso esperar, Esme. Tem que ser uma ruptura limpa, rápida. Como arrancando um Band-Aid. Quanto mais cedo eu sair, mais cedo ela pode seguir em frente e esquecer.

Ela merece uma vida real com um marido humano, bebês e uma família que vive. Se eu a amo, eu tenho que fazer isso - e fazê-lo, enquanto a motivação ainda está fresca em minha mente. Se eu esperar, eu vou enfraquecer. Eu sou muito egoísta e eu vou encontrar alguma razão para ficar com ela. Eu não posso ter as duas coisas - o amor e o egoísmo são incongruentes ".

"Edward, você considera o que sua saída vai fazer a Bella? Ela se sente, intimamente ligada a você. " Carlisle questionou.

"Ela é humana. Ela vai esquecer", Edward respondeu.

Apesar de ter violado sua convicção, eu agi reflexivamente ", Carlisle, ela é sua companheira."

Os olhos de Carlisle brilharam. "Isso é verdade?"

"Ela vai esquecer. Eu não vou."

"Edward," Carlisle falou enfaticamente: "Você não pode andar longe de sua companheira! Ela mudou irreversivelmente você! Ela será sempre chamada para você. Você nunca estará completo sem ela".

Frustração agarrou Edward quando ele falou, "Eu sei, mas isso não muda os fatos. Ela não pertence ao nosso mundo - o que aconteceu no seu aniversário provou isso. E eu me recuso a tirar sua vida, sua alma, de ser por minha causa. Se eu a amo, eu preciso provar, ao deixá-la viver uma vida humana sem a minha interferência . "

"Eu vou mudar ela para você, se você não for." Carlisle ofereceu.

Edward lançou um rugido e entrei rapidamente entre meu marido e meu filho.

"Você não vai tocá-la, Carlisle," Edward fundamentou fora entre os dentes cerrados.

Carlisle levantou a mão em um demonstrando concessão. "Eu respeito a sua decisão, Edward, mas eu não concordo com ela. Esta será a sua ruína."

Edward manteve sua postura inflexível: "Então, fique aqui em Forks, onde você senti que pertencemos."

"Não", eu disse abruptamente com a esperança de parar o declínio rompendo a conversa. Eu não ia perder mais da minha família. "Nós vamos com você."

"Quanto tempo para nós podermos partir? Edward empurrou.

"Com a ajuda de todos, podemos estar prontos até depois de amanhã. Mas ... para onde estamos indo? " Eu olhei para Carlisle, mas Edward respondeu amargamente, "Eu não me importo, desde que seja longe daqui. Eu não vou voltar."

O caminhão em movimento estrondoso fora de vista, vindo do desmatamento que invadiu a longa viagem de cascalho que levava à estrada principal.

Emmett e Rose tinha ido à frente para preparar a casa e receber os móveis quando eles chegassem. Carlisle e eu planejávamos conduzir Edward depois que ele disse-se seu adeus a Bella, mas ele insistiu em dirigir sozinha.

Mas a cada hora que se passava, eu me senti mais desconfortável. Tudo começou no fundo do meu intestino e, lentamente, trabalhou a sua maneira uma conclusão na minha cabeça: Isso está tudo errado.

Eu mantive minha opinião para mim mesma, mesmo eu não tendo dúvidas de que Edward sabia o que eu estava pensando. Ele tinha sido direto e claro em me demonstrar sua recusa em discutir mais.

Se ao menos Alice estivesse aqui. Ela poderia ver agora o que estava para acontecer? Quais as conseqüências de nossas decisões teriam?

Fiquei aliviada, eu tinha garantido que Edward prometesse permanecer com a família, mas agora eu temia por Bella. Ela não tinha idéia do que estava prestes a atingi-la. Ela provou que ela era fisicamente forte, mas eu podia ver que ele tinha se tornado sua âncora emocional. Com seu reconhecimento de que ela era sua companheira, eu podia ver que havia sido de fato um orbitando o outro, dependentes um do outro para a felicidade e propó uma catástrofe cataclísmica apareceu para os dois. Por que Edward não vê isso?

No dia da nossa partida, Edward saiu de casa cedo, enquanto Carlisle e eu caçavamos.

Eu vigiava o relógio enquanto contava as horas para a escola terminar e Carlisle voltar de sua entrevista de saída do hospital.

Sozinha e desocupada, eu fervia em pânico. Eu tive que implorar para eles mais uma vez. Agarrando meu celular, eu enviei uma mensagem de texto para Edward.

_Por favor, reconsidere Bella merece estar incluído na presente decisão Pense no que o dano pode vir a fazer dela, se você deixar._

Ele respondeu - demasiadamente depressa.

_Eu vou ter certeza que ela está segura em casa primeiro._

Droga!

Sentindo-me frustrada, eu deslizei sobre o plástico bolha do sofá. E então eu tomei uma decisão desesperada. Eu tranquei a porta por fora e parti para a casa da Bella com nenhum plano em mente. Eu só precisava de estar lá - por eles.

Esperei ansiosamente no bosque, tendo chegado antes de Bella e Edward.

Seu carro se aproximou e ele estacionou, mas esperou no carro enquanto eu me encontrava à beira da floresta contemplando meu próximo passo.

Ele atirou a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça, a preocupação gravada em suas feições. Então, sua expressão mudou. Ele ficou furioso. Ele tinha percebido a minha presença.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Esme?" ele falou de forma uniforme.

"Eu não sei", eu lhe respondi verbalmente. "Eu simplesmente não consigo ver o fim deste jeito, Edward. Tem que haver outra solução. Você finalmente encontrou o amor e é um amor que é devolvido em espécie. Como você pode ir embora?"

O carro de Bella trovejou, anunciando sua chegada eminente.

"Deixe-me, por favor, Esme. Tenho que fazer isso. Não interfira – é duro o suficiente".

Eu olhei para o fundo entre as árvores quando ele a cumprimentou, seu tom desprovido de emoção.

Ele levantou um alarmado para Bella e ansiedade encobriu seu rosto.

Ouvi impotente, escondendo na floresta como uma covarde, quando ele disse friamente que estava partindo - todos nós estávamos deixando ela.

Ele mentiu quando ele lhe disse que não queria ela e que ela não era boa para ele. Eu assisti como ele a quebrou com suas palavras, causando danos mais internos do que qualquer ataque de James ou Jasper poderiam.

Quando ele se lembrou do meu alerta e pediu-lhe para não fazer nada e imprudente para continuar com sua vida, ela chegou perto dele. Ele parou, prendendo seus braços ao seu lado.

Eu chorei por Edward.

Ele tinha renunciado a sua companheira, em essência, rasgando-se em dois. Eu tinha ficado para observaram sua ruína. Xinguei ele e a mim mesma.

Então eu implorei silenciosamente para Bella fazer alguma coisa.

Mas ela não fez. Ela engoliu inteiras, as mentiras dele. Ela duvidou de seu domínio sobre ele e ele se aproveitou totalmente desta vantagem. Será que ela não via como o havia mudado?

"Isso é ridículo, Edward!" "Eu já não poderia segurar minha língua. "Eu não vou deixar você fazer o maior erro de sua vida!"

Mas antes que eu pudesse mover-me para enfrentá-los, ele apareceu centímetros antes de mim. Seus olhos brilharam descontroladamente com a raiva mal controlada e medo. Ele parecia enlouquecido.

"Fique longe dela, Esme. Tem que ser dessa maneira. Você só vai tornar mais difícil para ela. Você não pode mudar isso - não é a sua escolha."

E com isso, ele havia ido embora. O guincho de pneus batendo no pavimento confirmou sua saída final.

Então eu a ouvi...

"Edward?"

O choque inicial havia se desgastado e pânico transbordou sua voz.

"Edward? Edward!"

Ela cambaleou em minha direção, andando em um primeiro momento, antes de tentar uma corrida através dos bosques irregulares.

Rapidamente me movi à frente, mantendo um olho em seus movimentos aleatórios.

Ela continuou a chamar por ele. Uma voz solitária no silêncio morto. Mas ele se foi e não importava quanto tempo ela gritaria para ele, não haveria resposta.

Ela tropeçou e eu parti em sua direção. Mas o que eu diria a ela? Vai ficar tudo bem. Palavras inúteis. Edward ama você. _Que obrigação eu teria agora que ele se foi?_

Bella evitou uma queda travando-se em um tronco de árvore, o sangue escorria dos cortes infligidos a suas mãos na chuva, a pele entalhada.

Eu chorei por ela.

Sua voz tornou-se rouca e ela só conseguia sussurrar seu nome repetidamente. Ela tropeçou várias vezes enquanto ela se perguntava à toa por ele pela floresta escura. Como poderia deixá-la perdida e sozinha? Mas eu sabia que ele também estava perdido e sozinho e assim continuará a ser enquanto ele estivesse longe da Bella.

Ela vacilou no escuro e dessa vez ela caiu. Gritei para ela e orei para que ela ainda tinha forças para levantar. Mas com a vontade dela indo embora e fisicamente esgotada transpassou o terreno escorregadio por horas, ela se enrolou em uma bola e soluçou. Eventualmente, ela gritou: "Alice, me ajude!" antes de resmungar "Ele se foi ... Ele foi embora."

Sua agitação finalmente terminou e ela estava quieta e silenciosa. Eu estava sobre ela, um anjo da guarda inútil.

Então, os ouvi. Charlie e Jacob estavam chamando por Bella, os holofotes de suas lanternas freneticamente procurando por ela. À medida que se aproximavam de onde eu estava, eu recuava e assistia. Mas, em apenas vinte pés dela, que mudou bruscamente de direção.

Com um suspiro, retomei minha vigília silenciosa, quando a chuva começou a cair do céu frio sem lua.

Não foi muito tempo depois que eu cheirei ele. _Cachorro molhado._

Meu nariz se enrugou ao sentir o cheiro, eu não poderia ter sido mais feliz ao detectar a aproximação. Outro ser que tinha um segredo sombrio para manter.

Eu do lado esquerdo de Bella e ele foi - sozinho - correndo o risco que eu tinha que tomar por ela.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim rapidamente, um rosnado de aviso foi enviado à frente significando o alertar para a minha situação precária. Mas eu não podia deixá-la. Sem respirar esperei sua chegada.

Dentes à mostra, ele emergiu das sombras. Eu tinha esquecido como eles eram incrivelmente grandes. Saliva pendurados em cordões grossos de suas mandíbulas e a pele em suas costas ficava no final, fazendo com que ele parecesse ainda maior.

Eu levantei minha mão em uma demonstração de entrega e falei apressadamente, enquanto a minha cabeça ainda permanecia imóvel.

"Bella está aqui. Ela está ilesa, Sam Uley. Vou levá-la para você e depois eu vou sair, uma vez que eu sei que ela está segura com você. "Siga-me," Eu resmunguei, conduzindo o caminho.

Por trás eu podia ouvir os sons de galhos e ramos quebrados em sua vigília. Auto-preservação gritou avisos na minha cabeça e empurrou-me para fugir. Estremeci perguntando se ele iria atacar uma vez que ele encontra-se Bella em seu estado patético de choque, supondo que eu havia lhe causou prejuízo.

Parei próximo da localização da Bella, eu apontei: "Ela está lá."

O animal rosnou ameaçadoramente e eu congelei no lugar quando ele passou a me investigar.

A chuva fria caiu dura e surpreendeu Bella trazendo à realidade. Seus murmúrios fracos retomaram, "Ele se foi. Me ajude. Ele se foi."

Sam voltou e olhou para mim. Achei que ele estava procurando uma explicação, então comecei a falar. "Ela se perdeu na floresta. Eu não podia ir com ela - é uma longa história. Basta dizer que ela está ilesa com exceção de um coração partido. Cuide dela e diga a sua tribo, que os Cullens deixaram esta área. Eu não prevêem um retorno ... Posso ir agora? "

Ele baixou a cabeça e eu corri. Quanto mais cedo eu saí-se, mais cedo Bella poderia ser ajudada. Eu sabia que ele não iria mudar a sua forma humana até que eu pusesse a distância entre nós.

Quando as minhas pernas me impeliram para a frente, eu escutei. "Bella?" Sam falou gentilmente com ela. Então ele baixou a voz e resmungou: "Obrigada, Cullen. Não volte."

Emocionalmente gasta e com a adrenalina drenada, eu caí no chão encharcado. Os soluços partiram da minha garganta e eu sofria a perda de Alice e Jasper. Eu sofria de dor de Bella e Edward de almas rasgadas. E eu afligi a mim, para a força que eu não dispunha de mudar as coisas.

"Não chore, amor."

_Ele estava aqui. Meu refúgio._

Eu olhei para ele, a água da chuva escorrendo sobre mim a partir de sua rosto e cabelo. Senti vergonha de minha fraqueza.

Ele segurou a mão para mim. "Vamos para casa. É o início de outro capítulo, Esme. Vamos ver se através de nossa fundação permanecemos fortes. Você e eu - juntos. "

Concordei, encontrando uma tábua de salvação em suas palavras, e peguei sua mão.

Carlisle me puxou para cima. Ele me segurou e me levou próximo à estrada onde a Mercedes esperava.

"Onde está Edward?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Ele foi na frente."

Chegando ao carro, Carlisle abriu a porta do lado do passageiro. Subi, aliviada por estar fora da chuva. Carlisle ligou o carro e começamos a viagem para a nossa nova casa.

"Como acabar isso, Carlisle?"

Seus olhos suaves pegaram os meus. "Se há uma coisa que aprendemos com o nosso relacionamento, é que o amor é uma viagem, não um destino. Bella e Edward vão encontrar um caminho de volta um para o outro. Eu só rezo para que eles façam com rapidez e segurança. "

_FIM_

_N/Autora__: Obrigado por ler! __Estou tão feliz por ter finalmente sido capaz de escrever estes pensamentos a cima. Vieram-me há um tempo atrás a imagem de Edward dizendo um adeus com à sua música, sabendo que nunca mais seria a mesma. Apenas não o suficiente para enchê-lo mais. Pareceu-me que ele provavelmente já sabia que Bella era sua companheira - no mesmo vão de imprinting, e que teria sido algo que ele sentiu profundamente e não poderia descartar. _

_Muito obrigado a Larissa (conhecida como Lary Reeden) por traduzir a minha história. Fiquei muito honrado por receber o seu pedido para traduzir e aprecio o seu duro trabalho!_

_Isso foi divertido e eu estou feliz por nós termos está conexão!_

_Lisa (TwiliteAddict)_

_N/Tradutora: Meu casal favorito da Saga é Carlisle e Esme, eu estou sempre procurando boas fanfics sobre eles, mas aqui no Brasil elas são bem raras, de forma que eu comecei a procurá-las em inglês. Quando me deparei com está, achei ela um tanto quanto comum no começo, mas quando chega a parte em que a Esme vigia a Bella, no bosque eu fiquei tão encantada que pedi a permissão para traduzir e repassar está linda "one" a outras pessoas._

_Agradeço a Lisa (TwiliteAddict) por ter escrito e me dado a permissão da tradução. _

_Tenho outra fanfic traduzida, está postada no meu próprio perfil do FF, chama Dr. Cullen, Eu Presumo, caso for do interesse de alguém. Quem não gostaria de uma mãe como a Esme?_

_Interessado. http:/ WWW . fanfiction . net / ~ laryreeden (retire os espaços.)_


End file.
